


Pinning Your Hopes

by Waterfights



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfights/pseuds/Waterfights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Previously posted on Tumblr in 2013.  Much love to Hayley, Madison, Jen, and Anjelica for being the perfect shipping partners.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pinning Your Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr in 2013. Much love to Hayley, Madison, Jen, and Anjelica for being the perfect shipping partners.

“Why the hell do you have that?” Kerry’s got one hand on the dresser for balance while she puts on her shoes, eyes fixed on something Bellamy can't see from her position flat on her stomach across the bed.

“Why do I have what?” Bellamy asks, distracted by Kerry’s ass in her jeans, waistband tucked down to keep them in place over her hips. Something lands on the mattress in front of her and, looking down, she sees it’s the Grant For President pin. "Oh… Well I wanted something little from set and I thought, maybe, it'd bring good vibes for the future. When Mellie runs for president…“ She trails off with a slight blush staining her cheeks, running a finger around the edge of the pin.

"Yeah but she won't be able to use that pin.” Kerry says, sitting on the bed and sliding a hand across the exposed skin at the small of Bellamy’s back.

“I know, I know. They'll have updated props by then-”

“No, dummy.” Kerry laughs a little before continuing, “Mellie will be divorced by then. She’ll be using her maiden name.” Bellamy giggles in realisation, teeth biting into her bottom lip as she smiles at Kerry, ever the genius.

“You're right. I guess you can take this back with you today, then.” Bellamy replies before leaning up to share a goodbye kiss with Kerry as she heads out to set, button in hand.

 

————

 

It's late, almost midnight, when Bellamy hears the doorbell. At this time it can only be Kerry, refusing to use the key she’s been given. Opening the door, the lecture about keys dies on her lips when a button is thrust in her face. Stepping back she grasps Kerry’s wrist to hold it in place and looks at the button. Forsythe Pope 2016. Shooting an enquiring look at Kerry’s grinning face she asks, “What?”

“I may have persuaded Props to let me play with their button maker today. Shonda refused to give me your maiden name so I made one up but it’s the thought that counts!” Kerry’s practically bouncing in place despite Bellamy’s hand still wrapped round her wrist and she can't resist pulling in the shorter woman for a quick kiss. Breaking apart, she drags Kerry inside before continuing the conversation.

“So, Melody Forsythe huh? And Olivia will be my running mate? That'll be an uphill battle.”

“But if anyone can make that a winning ticket, Olivia can.” Kerry breathes before kissing Bellamy again, longer and with purpose.


End file.
